


When Friendship Turns Into Love

by LiveTheWritingDream



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheWritingDream/pseuds/LiveTheWritingDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews thought he had everything planned out: to become world-known in the hockey world. He would play for the Chicago Blackhawks and the Canadian national team and everything would be great. Until he meets Patrick Kane, top prospect in the 2007 NHL Draft.</p>
<p>Right then and there, Jonny's world turns upside down. Patrick moves in with him and they become really good friends. But, Jonny wants to take it further. Jonny wants Patrick. What will happen when Patrick finds out that Jonny has fallen in love with him? Will he return the love or will it all go down the drain for Jonny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hello everyone!!

While I am on writer's block for my other story (don't tell anyone...), I will be starting another project with the National Hockey League. I always need to be writing some sort of story. :)

This entire book will feature Patrick Kane, #88 and Jonathan Toews, #19 and captain of the Chicago Black Hawks.

This entire series will also be dedicated to Kazer8819 on Wattpad, which is my homebase. They inspired me to write about the two boys who have played together for 7 years.

Please enjoy and have fun on the journey of Kane and Toews.

(Sorry in advance for all of the time lapses. And, don't judge me. I'm not familiar with the sport of ice hockey, but I watch enough to get every little detail.)

Official song of the entire series:  
Red Lights (Blame Remix) by Tiësto

+×~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~×+

••• Jonathan •••

The year is 2006. I was at the NHL Draft Day. I was waiting to be selected to a team. I crossed my fingers, hoping to get selected to a good team.

First round went by. It happened early.

"For the third overall pick, going to the Chicago Blackhawks, wearing #19 and playing center, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada...Jonathan Toews," the announer announced over the microphone. I got up from my seat, walked up to the stage, and shook hands with the commissioner and my new coach, Joel Quenneville. Then, I stood for my draft picture. And the rest is history.

+×~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~×+

•••••• 1 year later ••••••

The year is now 2007. I was sitting in my apartment wating for the 2007 NHL draft to start. I received tons and tons of congratulatory messages the year before. The team is super nice, and I was happy for that. But, the downfall of last year is that I won't start playing until this year with the rest of the team.

1 hour and 1 beer later, the draft started. I was anxious to see who was going to be selected to the Black Hawks. We had a pretty good standing team right now, and I knew I would be in at least 1 Stanley Cup Final before the end of my career.

"For the first overall pick, going to the Chicago Blackhawks..." the announcer said over the microphone, which instantly shut me up. "...wearing #88 and playing right wing, from Buffalo, New York...Patrick Kane." Then, I was met with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life.

They were green with a tint of royal blue. His eyes were so captivating that I actually got off my couch and came face to face with the TV. Damn, he's gorgeous, I thought. I have always loved girls, but there was something about him that made him stand out from every girl. I now know that I am gay and I knew we were going to work well from that point on.

•••••• 4 months later ••••••

Getting ready for the upcoming season was always the best part. I have been practicing hard and I heard speculations that I was going to be named alternate captain at the beginning of the season.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear a knock on my door. I turn my attention to the door with a puzzled look on my face. Who could that be?

I shook my head to get out of my trance and walked to the door. I unlock it and open it up to have my eyes lay upon the same green and blue eyes that I saw at the draft. Man, I can stare at these eyes forever.

"Uh, is this the Toews residence?" the mysterious and gorgeous man said. I shook my head out of my trance once again and answered him.

"Yeah, it is. And you are..." I asked him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Patrick Kane, #88 and right wing for the Chicago Black Hawks," he says.

"Please to meet you, Patrick. My name is Jonathan Toews, #19 and centerman for the Black Hawks," I reply. I hold out my hand for him to shake. He takes it and we shake hands. I give his hand a light squeeze.

"Please come in," I tell him. He enters the apartment. My apartment consists of a 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom situation. "This is very nice!" he exclaims as he stares in awe.

"Thanks," I reply. I help him get his stuff out of his red and black hummer and bring it inside to his room. Then I say my goodnight to him as I travel over to my room and get settled in.

•••••• Later that night ••••••

••• Patrick •••

12:04am

I wake up, screaming, sweating, and crying my eyes out. I have a nightmare everytime I go away on the first night. Usually there is someone with me to comfort me, but Jonathan doesn't know about my nightmares. He might think I am some sort of freak. But, to make me stop crying, I need the comfort. I make my way out of my room amd go over to Jonathan's room.

••• Jonathan •••

12:11am

I wake up to someone knocking at my door. I rub my eyes and tell them to go away. The knocking becomes louder. Eventually I get so fed up with it, I get out of my nice, comfortable bed, go to the door, and swing it open. Before I scream at the person, I start to hear crying. I look down to see Patrick with tear-stained cheeks and sweat all over his body.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" I ask, worried about him.

"I-I had a bad dream," he stutters, running forward and crashing right into my bare chest in a tight hug. I stand there shocked for a few seconds, but then wrap my arms around his tan, sculpted body in comfort.

I lead him over to my bed and we sit down to talk about what happened. He tells me he always has a bad dream whenever he goes someplace else other than his own house. I rub his back, calming him down. I feel bad for him. This is new to him, and I can't stand to see him sad when he's going to be an excellent hockey player.

"Would you like to sleep with me the rest of the night?" I ask him. He nods and I pick him up, and carry him over to the side of the bed. I lay him down and get the covers on top of him. I walk over to my side of the bed and get under the covers. As I get comfortable, he comes closer to me and lays his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rub his back as darkness and sleep fill me up. I give him a kiss on top of the head as I let sleep take me over.

+×~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~×+

Like it?? I thought it was cute!!!

Anyways, that's the opening part to the story. I know it's short, but I used this to mainly introduce the characters.

Please check me out on Wattpad under the username MarcAndersen!!

\--Marc Andersen :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jonny takes a shower and breaks his legs and it's up to Pat to help him...even though Jonny is butt naked.

Max: Hey everyone!!

I finally got around to write the second chapter of this story. I'm sorry!! I've been super busy lately.

Well, this is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy!!!

••••••••••••••••••

••• Patrick •••

When I woke up the next morning feeling nothing laying beside me, I had a short-lived panic. I feared that Jonathan hated me. I didn't wanna be hated by my roommate on the second day. We barely got to know each other and yet we are sleeping with each other.

Just moments after I woke up, the door opened. I looked over to see Patrick, in boxers that rode low on his waist, carrying a tray that had several pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and a blueberry muffin.

But, I ignored the food. I was too busy starting at Jonathan's body. He had a well-defined six-pack, strong legs, big biceps, and an adorable face. Wait...what am I saying? I thought. I was straight. Why was I just about to fantasize about having sex with a guy?

I shook out of my trance and looked back up at Jonathan, who set the tray of food over my legs.

"Good morning, Patrick," he greeted me.

"Good morning, Jonathan," I replied, just as sincere as he spoke to me.

"Oh please, call me Jonny," he said. "I hate formalities."

"Well, put a hockey helmet on me and call me Kaner, because I hate formalities also," I laughed. He laughed. God, his laugh is so sexy.

"Okay then, Kaner," Jonny said. "I'll leave you to eating the food while I go and take a shower."

"I ain't moving anywhere anytime soon, so take your time," I reply to him. He chuckles as he steps into his bathroom that is attached to his room. I take a bite out of the pancakes. Man, these are delicious, I thought. Jonny is a great cook.

I was about halfway done with me meal when I heard a sudden bang coming from the bathroom. I quickly put the food aside on the bed and ran to the bathroom. I pushed the door opened and found Jonny lying on his back in the shower holding his knee...completely naked. I kept my eyes focused onto his face.

"What happened?" I asked him. He groans out in pain.

"I slipped on the soap and I think I broke my leg," Jonny manages to grunt out. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. So I picked his 6-foot, 1-inch tall body up in my arms and carried him out to his bed. I got him some clothes out and got him dressed. I then ran to my room and put on a quick change of clothes before grabbing my keys and my wallet on my nightstand and carrying him out to his Hummer. I placed him in the passenger's seat and drive off to the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••

I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, waiting to hear the condition of Jonny's leg. I could tell from the look on his face that he hit his leg hard. How could he have got his leg in his shower? I asked myself.

I was about to sit down and contemplate on how exactly he hurt his leg when the hospital doors swung open and a doctor came through.

"Toews?" he asks.

I run up to him. "How is he, Doc?"

"And who are you?" he asks me.

"I'm Patrick Kane. I'm his roommate," I reply. "Now, how is he?"

"His leg is fractured in two locations. He can be released today. Just have him take it easy for a couple of weeks and after 3 weeks, take him to his physical therapist," the doctor replies.

"Okay, thank you, Doc," I respond. He goes back through the doors that he came through and I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

After a short while, Jonny comes out with a red cast on his right leg and crutches. I immediately jump out of my seat and run to him.

"Are you okay, Jonny?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, Kaner," he responds. "Now, can we get out of here and go get some breakfast or something? I'm starving."

"Sure, sure," I reply, leading him out of the hospital and to my Hummer, where we went to Waffle House for another breakfast.

"Thank you," Jonny says to me as we leave the parking lot from the restaurant.

"Huh?" I ask.

"If you hadn't shown up earlier and that fall happened, I would have been in trouble. But, you were there and you came and saved me."

I blushed. "No problem, Jonny," I reply. I turn my attention back to the road as we go back home.

••• Jonathan ••• 

After we get back to my apartment, we sit down on the couch. Kaner whips out his phone and starts scrolling through Twitter. I unlock my phone to read the time. 11:47. We still had tons and tons of time today. I turn on SportsCenter and scroll through to see what was on the tube.

After about an hour or so, I feel more weight pressed onto my body. I look to my right to find Kaner sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful and so innocent as he slept there, next to me. I let him get more comfy as he slept.

While he was sleeping, I was thinking. Do I really love Kaner? Do I only love him as a friend or as something more?

I eventually got up from my seat to go get some lunch. As I was hobbling over to the kitchen, I heard a groan coming from the couch. I look back to see Patrick sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, thanks a lot, asshole," he says. "You were the world's most comfortable pillow."

"Yeah, well I'm big, I was hungry as f*ck, and I needed my fuel. Do you want anything for lunch?" I ask him.

"Yeah, a turkey sandwich would be just fine, thank you," Kaner replies. I roll my eyes and got out the ingredients needed to make a turkey sandwich.

After I made two, I call out for Kaner to tell him that lunch was ready. He runs in and grabs the sandwich.

"Thanks, Jonny. Love you," Kaner says as he runs back over to the couch. I smile. I just wish those words had more meaning to it.

••••••••••••••••••

Like it?? Cute, right.

\--Marc Andersen


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sharpy hits on Patrick after practice and Jonny gets angry and scares Pat.

Hi guys!!!

So, without further a do, here is chapter 3 of the love story of Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane.

Enjoy.

••••••••••••••••••

••• Patrick •••

I wake up the next morning with my alarm blaring next to me. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slam my hand down on the clock hard enough that it almost broke. I snuggled back into my pillow and dozed off. But, just as soon as I fell back asleep, something woke me back up.

"WAKE UP, PATRICK!!!!!" Jonny screams into my ear. I cover my ears with my pillow and bury my face into the bed.

"Oh my God, Jonny, quiet the f*ck down!! 5 more minutes!" I say in a muffled voice. Jonny pulls the pillow from my head.

"Nope, today is the first day of practice. I'm not letting my roommate sleep in. Now, get up, you lazy ass," Jonny says to me. I flip him off as he laughs and struts out of my room in his black Blackhawks sweat suit. I put on the same sweat suit that I ordered a week ago, but in red. I walk out to the kitchen where Jonny is leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. He sees me and smiles, sliding another cup in my direction. I catch it and take a sip.

"So, how did you sleep?" Jonny asks me. I shrug.

"Fine, I guess," I reply. He nods. The rest of breakfast we ate and sat in silence.

At around 11am, we got all of our equipment together and packed it into my Hummer. I slid into the driver's seat as Jonny got into the passenger's seat. I started the engine and drove to off to our home rink, the United Center. Jonny lives about 15 minutes away, so it wasn't that far of a drive.

Once we arrive at the rink, we walk into the locker room. Most of the team is already there, getting their practice uniform on. I walk over to my cubby, where most of my gear is waiting. I quickly put on my gear and head out to the ice. A couple of people, including our goalie Corey, are out on the ice. I skate over to Corey.

"Hey, Crow," I greet him as I approach him.

"Hey, Peeks," he replies, giving me a fist bump.

"Could I shoot on you a bit? I need to get my rhythm back before practice starts," I ask him.

"Sure, why not. You're not gonna get any of the pucks past me," Crow responds as he smirks at me. I smirk back and take a puck at the blue line and skate it toward Corey. He gets ready as I do my infamous spin-o-rama move and shoot one top shelf to the back of the cage. It hit the net before Corey even made a move to try and stop it. "Beginner's luck!" he shouts at me. I laugh.

After I take a few more shots, I look to see where Jonny was. I found him sitting on the bench with his practice jersey on and his stick in his hand. I look closely to see his cheeks stained. I skate quickly over to him.

"Jonny. Hey, what's wrong, bud?" I ask him. He looks up and sighs.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, since I broke my leg and all, I won't be able to play and all. I'm really gonna miss playing," he replies before sniffling a couple more times. I stare at him.

"Jonny, you can still play. You just have to take it easy."

"No, I can't play at all!! I'm gonna end up re-injuring my leg!!"

"Listen to me. I broke my leg a couple years back, but I didn't let that stop me from doing the things that I love to do. I still played hockey. I just stayed stationary on the boards over by the bench. So, if you just lean up onto the boards here, the guys can make passes to you and you can still practice. How does that sound?" I ask him. He replies by wrapping me up in a warm, embracing hug. I froze.

"Thank you, Kaner. You're the best," Jonny says to me. I smile.

I go over and open the door to get out to the ice. Jonny hops over and steps onto the ice. I then carefully push him to a good position to get passes. "You good?" I ask.

"Yep," he replies. I skate over to where our coach, Q, is so we could start practice.

••••••••••••••••••

••• Jonathan •••

Practice went by very quickly. The guys were really nice to me and tried to give me the puck as much as they could. I even scored a few goals. I felt like I was actually playing, even with my disability.

After practice, the guys and I went into the locker room to change out of our gear. I went over to my cubby, which was right next to Kaner's. As soon as I got there, one of my teammates, Patrick Sharp, pushed me out of the way and I fell to the ground. All of the other guys saw me and immediately went to pick me up.

"What the hell was that for, Sharpy?" I ask him, as serious as I can be.

"What? I just wanna talk to this cutie Patrick over here!" Sharpy replies, defending himself. All the other guys gasp. I was angry, my blood boiling.

"SHARPY!! YOU'RE TAKEN!!" Crow yells out. "YOU HAVE A F*CKING GIRLFREIND! HELL, SHE'S EVEN YOUR FIANCE!! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL PATRICK CUTE!?"

"IT'S A FREE F*CKING COUNTRY!!!" Sharpy yells back. They start arguing back and forth. I peer over at Kaner, who looks shaken up. That's it, I thought. I've had enough.

"QUIET!!!!" I scream as loud as I can, causing Sharpy and Crow to jump back. I start flaring my nostrils, breathing hard. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be taking Kaner and leaving." I motion for Patrick to get up, which he does. I grab my crutches and hobble out of the locker room and United Center. I get to Kaner's Hummer and I get in.

"Jonny, are you okay?" Kaner asks me.

"I'M FINE!!" I bellow back at Kaner, who winces visibly. I instantly feel a wave of guilt and sadness. As soon as we get back home, I try to confront Kaner, but he is already in the house by the time I make it around to the other side. I hobble inside just to hear a door slam shut.

•••••• Later that night ••••••

I decided to confront Kaner on why he was so angry. He hasn't come out of his room since after practice and I'm starting to worry about his well-being. I hobble out of my room with my phone in my hand. I stop to check the time. 11:29 pm. I shrug and walk to his door. I open it up softly and quietly, only to find Kaner in his bed with the covers draped over his body in a deep sleep. I go over to the bed and examine his body. His face is covered in tears and his wrists and arms are covered in fresh cuts. I was shocked. I didn't want this to happen to anyone, especially to Kaner. He was a great hockey player.

I limp over to the other side of the bed and get under the covers next to him. He started moving in his sleep and I froze. He stopped moving and I sighed in relief. I laid my head down next to him and wrapped him up in my arms. He nuzzled his head involuntarily into my body and I kissed his head.

I love you Kaner, I thought to myself, hoping I whispered it. Always and forever. I notice a smile form on his tear-stained face and that made me fall asleep to dream of happy things.

••••••••••••••••••

Like this chapter?? My cutest chapter yet.

\--Marc Andersen


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jonny gets his heart broken by Pat and they make up.

HEY!! I'M NOT DEAD!! YAYYYY!

Anyway, please enjoy as I finally continue this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ Patrick ~~

I woke up the next morning laying next to something unpleasantly warm. I didn't remember drinking or going out to hook up with anyone last night. Then, yesterday's events came at me like a ton of bricks. I look up from my comfortable enclosure only to look at my non-gay roommate Jonathan sleeping so soundly with his arms protectively surrounding me. Damn, he's so gorgeous when he sleeps, I thought to myself. It's hard to believe that this guy is not gay.

Just as soon as I finished thinking that, his eyes started to flutter open and I immediately froze on his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He stares down at me and smiles widely. I look up at him in complete confusion.

"Good morning, my roomie," Jonathan says to me.

"Good morning?" I say in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"You were crying yesterday because I yelled at you, and I decided to comfort you and sleep with you."

"Oh, okay," I say in relief. "I thought you were trying to hit on me."

"Why would I do that?" Damn it.

"I don't know. Just asking," I say blushing. He smirks at me and I immediately jump out of bed and rush as fast as I can to the bathroom, and then going to the sink and splashing my face with water. I can hear Jonathan chuckling in the background.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast. If you want any, come to the kitchen."

"Okay," I say as I finish up. I walk out and go to the kitchen, where Jonny is leaning on the island with a cup of coffee in his hands, shirtless. I lick my lips and he snickers. I blush again.

"It's okay, Kaner. Keep blushing," Jonny says. "It's cute." He slides me a mug and I catch it and take a sip. Damn, this is some good coffee, I thought as I chugged down the entire mug.

I slam down the mug and wipe my lips. Jonny looks at me surprised. "Jesus, Kaner, did you just down that entire mug of coffee?" I nod.

I hear a ringtone go off and Jonny pulls out his phone, knowing it is his phone. He looks at the screen and then nods. "So, Sharpy just texted me asking of you and me and the rest of the team want to go out to a bar tonight after practice. Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," I reply. "I need a break from the stress of practices and the moving in an all of my traveling in the past week."

"Alright, well, let's get ready for practice," Jonny says as he finishes off his coffee and then goes to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ Jonathan ~~

Ugh. Practice was not fun for me today. It was boring. I had nothing to do. Oh well. At least we are going to a bar. I need to let loose.

Kaner drives me to the bar after practice is finished. We get there and he gets out, motioning for me to follow him. I get out and hobble over to the door. He opens it and I hobble in. I immediately spot the team and I go over to them, specifically going over to Seabs. He greets me with a hello and a beer. I take the beer and swig it. I nod enthusiastically at the taste of the beer, knowing that this will be a good night.

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

To my surprise, I stay completely sober for the entire time. The team is wasted and they are drunkenly dancing in the middle of the bar while I stay on a stool at the counter because of my injury.

I escorted myself to go use the bathroom after about 5 minutes of watching the team dance horribly. As I hobble over to the bathroom area, I turn my head, only to lay eyes on Patrick, making out with the sluttiest girl in the bar. He takes his head away from her face to look at who was walking and he freezes at the sight of me. I begin to tear up. I hobble quickly out to Kaner's car and get into the passenger's seat, shutting the door. I begin to sob. I put my face in my hands. I knew it was too good to be true.

Suddenly, I hear the car door open. I look up and Kaner is getting in the car. He looks at me with the sorriest look on his face.

"Just...t-take m-m-me h-home," I manage to choke out. He nods and turns on the ignition, putting the car in drive and pulling out. I continue to cry silently as we go home.

Once he turns off the car, I jump out of the car and hobble quickly to the door. He follows close behind. I manage to get the door open and to get inside. But before I can get a chance to get to my room, I was turned around by Kaner.

"Jonathan, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asks me. "Was it something I did?"

I was just about to answer him when the tears came flooding out again. I collapse to the ground, sobbing harder than I have ever sobbed before. Kaner comes down to the same level as me and hugs me.

"Please, stand up. You're gonna hurt your leg even more," Patrick reassures me. I nod and stand up.

"It's just..." I start. "I...I love it when you care about my well-being. I love to think that you got to care for me."

Patrick sighs and brings his hands up to my face. He cups my cheeks. "Jonny...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Then, he does something that I would have never suspected he'd do ever.

He kissed me.

It wasn't a kiss that was weak. It was full of love and affection. I was completely shocked at first, but then I melt right into it. He pulls away and rest his forehead against mine.

"You're the only good thing I have on this team," he whispers. I shudder st his voice. He lifts his head up to look at me. "Let's go to bed."

I nod and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to my bedroom. He knows my bed is bigger than his. He sets me down gently and he removes all of my clothing except the underwear. He does the same and then gets me comfortable under the covers. He slides in and lays on top of me, snuggling deep into my body. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his muscular frame.

"This is what I've wanted since I have met you. I love you, Jonny," Kaner whispers out. I smile.

"Me too, Kaner...with you in my arms," I whisper back. I kiss his head. "Goodnight. I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like it? Cute, right??

\--Marc Andersen


End file.
